Stickpaw
❝ Well, as I like to say- you see that tree there? It's brown and its leaves are different from all of the other trees. Think of me like that. Brown and obnoxiously different. Except there's no trees here so my quote is ruined. ❞ — Stickpaw introducing himself to Birdhop Stickpaw is a brown and russet shorthair tomcat with yellow-green eyes. He's a very sarcastic tomcat, and he can be very proud. However, he works hard to impress those that he respects. He currently resides in WindClan as an apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: Abyssinian(father) x Unknown Breed(mother and father) Description: Stickpaw is a small, lithe tomcat with coarse brown fur. Majority of his pelt is a dark brown, but near his chest and underbelly it turns into a bright russet. His lower jaw and chin are white, and his eyes are a vibrant yellow-green. Palette: : = Base (#4F3416) : = Patches (#74522C) : = Chest and Underbelly (#8A4B16) : = Lower jaw and chin (#CDB694) : = Eyes (#837D49) : = Inner Ears (#9C8B79) : = Nose (#7E4D3C) : = Tongue (#FF2647) : = Pawpads (#976123) : = Flower crown petals Voice: insert Scent: Stickpaw smells of rabbits and daisies. Gait: He walks as if he is almost always stalking prey: quietly and stealthily. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Valiant -' He is very determined, and he has a fair amount of courage. * '''+ Ambitious -''' Stickpaw has a strong desire to succeed and prove he is worthy of those he respects. * '''± Unpredictable -''' It can be very difficult to tell what Stickpaw is thinking or how he will react to certain things. * '''± Deceptive -''' Stickpaw can be very believable when he lies, and he knows how to get his way if he puts his mind to it. * '''− Resentful -''' If someone harms/has a bad past with Stickpaw, it is very difficult for him to forgive them. He tends to hold grudges. * '''− Blunt -''' If Stickpaw doesn't like something about a feline, he won't hold it in. He tends to just say things without regard for others' feelings. '''Likes *Rabbits(as a food and in general) **Stickpaw loves to hunt and eat rabbits. *Running(as an activity) **Stickpaw loves to run on the WindClan moor, and he enjoys sprinting especially. *Daisies(as a flower) **Stickpaw's flower crown, made by Warblerkit, is made of daisies. *Night(as a view) **Stickpaw loves the view of the night sky and the stars, especially on full moons. 'Dislikes' *Flowers(other than healing flowers) **Stickpaw thinks that flowers with no healing purposes are absolutely useless. *Fish(as a scent and food) **He highly dislikes the taste and smell of fish. Because of this, he thinks RiverClan smells horrid. 'Goals' *Become a senior warrior **Stickpaw is determined to one day become a senior warrior and prove that he is worthy of the title. *Prove himself to Hawkleg **Hawkleg is one of the only felines Stickpaw respects and looks up to, and he views him as a good friend. He'd love to make the tomcat proud and become the best warrior in WindClan. 'Fears' *RiverClan **Stickpaw isn't scared of RiverClan. What he is scared of is one day being forced to go to their camp, and he dreads the day where he will have to be surrounded by their fishy stench. *Fire/orange eyes **Just like the rest of his clan, Stickpaw is thoroughly convinced that fire and orange eyes are a curse and will bring doom on a clan. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Foxkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Stickkit is born into WindClan to an unknown mother and father, and he has one brother named Foxkit. *Stickkit spends most of his days sitting around, practicing future battle moves, and working on hunting stances. He doesn't make many friends. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Stagstar, Owlheart, Cloverpaw/dapple, Hawkleg, Batpaw, Sunny, Warblerkit, Age Range: 6-12 moons *Stickpaw is apprenticed, given Owlheart as a mentor by Stagstar. *Stickpaw begins to resent Owlheart, because he spends so much time with Cloverpaw. He also thinks Owlheart is a bad mentor because he rarely trains Stickpaw. *Owlheart goes missing, and Cloverpaw is given her warrior name. Cloverdapple is made Stickpaw's new mentor. *A dead body is found in WindClan territory. Stagstar takes Stickpaw, Hawkleg, and Batpaw to find out where it came from. They come to a barn, where they meet the farm cats. *Hawkleg helps to train Stickpaw while they are at the farm, and Stickpaw forms a friendship with Hawkleg as well as Batpaw. He meets Sunny and Warblerkit as well. *ThunderClan attacks WindClan for land, and Stickpaw loses his entire left ear during a scuffle. He also receives multiple scars on his belly. *WindClan moves into the tunnels for water, and Stickpaw finds out his mentor is pregnant. *Cloverdapple has her kits, and Pearbird is discovered dead. *Halfwolf comes back to WindClan with Dustythorns and her kits. Halfwolf steals Sparrowkit and Wrenkit, bringing them to ShadowClan. Stickpaw apologizes to Dustythorns for supporting her kits' exile. *Stickpaw meets Chamomilepaw, Sparkpaw, and Creekpaw at the peak. He becomes friends with the first two and starts to form a friendship with Creekpaw. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Chamomilepaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Cham is cool! She has my type of humor, and I enjoy her company." :He smiles a bit, his tail flicking. :Sparkpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Sparkpaw is a great guy. A lot of cats seem to not like him, but I think he's cool 'n' funny... Sparkles." :He grins. :Sparkpaw/Apprentice/Friend?/⦁⦁/90% ::"He's cool, I guess. Haven't talked to him much." :He shrugs. |-|WindClan= :Hawkleg/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"I like Hawkleg. He's nice and not mouse-brained - I respect him." :A small smile appears on Stickpaw's face. :Batpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/79% ::"I mean, she's pretty nice. One of the only apprentices I can consider my friend in WindClan." :Stickpaw shrugs. :Foxpaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Best bro." :Stickpaw grins. :Cloverdapple/Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁/80% ::"I mean, she's my mentor, so I kinda have to respect her." :Stickpaw flicks his tail. |-|ShadowClan= :Stickpaw has not interacted with any ShadowClan cats. |-|RiverClan= :Stickpaw has not interacted with any RiverClan cats. |-|SkyClan= :Stickpaw has not interacted with any SkyClan cats. |-|Outside the Clans= :Sunny/Kittypet/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/53% ::"I guess she's alright. She's a bit lazy, though." :Stickpaw has a bored expression on his face. :Warblerkit/Kit/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"She's really cute, and she made me my flower crown. I like her a lot!" :Stickpaw smiles a bit. 'Trivia' *Both of Stickpaw's parents are unknown, and he has no siblings that he knows of. 'Quotes' ❝ Well, as I like to say- you see that tree there? It's brown and its leaves are different from all of the other trees. Think of me like that. Brown and obnoxiously different. Except there's no trees here so my quote is ruined. ❞ — Stickpaw to Birdhop ❝ Because boring cats don't bore me, and entertaining cats don't entertain me." ... "You're boring, so you don't bore me. ❞ — Stickpaw to Lilycloud 'Fanart' stickpaw.png|By: Kaykay Kat __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Dreamurr Category:WindClan Category:Apprentice